


Offering and Exchange

by xanithofdragons



Series: The Dating Misadventures of High School-aged Natori and Matoba [7]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Kink, Pre-Canon, unhealthy relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Shuuichi and Seiji make out and talk about the things humans exchange with yokai.





	Offering and Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Set while Natori and Matoba are in high school. Implied/referenced consensual sex between two minors. Mild hair kink and mild bloodplay. I'm not always sure about ratings, tags, and warnings, so I'm open to suggestions about how I can tag/warn better.

Shuuichi was lying in his bedroom making out with Seiji. Lately, Seiji had been inviting himself over to his house whenever Shuuichi mentioned that no one else would be home, always to make out, sometimes to do more, and today was another one of those days. He had noticed that Seiji never invited him to his house. Considering the circumstances of their relationship and their families' histories, though, he knew it would be ludicrous for him to visit like he was just some friend of Seiji's, so Shuuichi never brought it up. Also, it wasn't like he _wanted_ to go to the Matoba family home outside of exorcist meetings.

The urgency of Seiji's kisses was increasing, and he pulled their bodies closer together. At this, Shuuichi moved his hand to the back of Seiji's head and gripped his hair firmly, but without pulling. Seiji pulled his face away to whine faintly before Shuuichi started another kiss. Seiji's hair felt so good against his hand that he continued to work his fingers through the layers of it. He felt that it was lightly tangled in places and untangled it as gently as he could.

By the time he noticed it, he had completely stopped kissing Seiji in favor of playing with his hair. He worried for a moment that Seiji would tease him about it, but Seiji seemed content enough with this change in activities. He was sighing softly and rubbing his head against Shuuichi's hand. If Seiji was enjoying this, Shuuichi decided he could continue stroking through his hair for a while.

Eventually, Seiji turned his head in such a way that his hair fell to cover the right half of his face, and Shuuichi brushed it back up, tucking as much of it as he could behind an ear. Several strands fell back down, but at least he could see both eyes looking straight at him now. “Why do you let your hair grow out so long, anyway?” he asked. Although Seiji's hair had been on the long side for as long as he had known him, it was the longest he had seen yet now, coming close to shoulder-length.

Seiji smirked before replying, “It's more convenient in case I need to give hair to a yokai for an offering or an exchange. I'll probably grow it out even longer once I've graduated.”

“Oh, of course.” Shuuichi hadn't thought of that, but he didn't want to be mocked for not knowing something basic again. He actually did know about exorcists offering things like their hair or their blood to yokai, too. He just hadn't connected the dots.

“I suppose no yokai has ever asked you for your hair though, since it's so dry and damaged.” Seiji smirked harder.

“I guess I'd just have to offer up some blood instead,” Shuuichi countered as he ruffled Seiji's hair.

Seiji grabbed the hand that had been in his hair and started to examine it. “You might be able to offer clippings of your nails, too. You keep them so neat and clean.” He kissed Shuuichi's fingers and his palm before moving down to kiss his wrist. “Blood is good, too, though. Yokai love to talk about the taste of human blood.” He was pausing between each sentence to kiss along Shuuichi's forearm. “How good it tastes. Especially the blood of people like us. I bet they would love the taste of your blood.”

“Not as much as yours, I bet,” Shuuichi said beneath his breath.

Seiji made a questioning sound, but continued his attention to Shuuichi's arm without waiting for a response. When he got back to the wrist, he parted his lips to lick at it. Shuuichi couldn't help but squirm a little at the feel of Seiji's tongue and breath on him. Seiji always looked so damn triumphant whenever he made Shuuichi squirm, even though Shuuichi could usually get much the same reaction out of Seiji when he was trying.

Shuuichi felt teeth scrape against his skin, and he pulled his hand back. Seiji didn't completely let go of his arm, but now he was just looking at him, mouth still open. He noticed now that Seiji was flushed and that his breathing had gotten heavier. It seemed he had quite the effect on Seiji just lying there, hardly doing anything.

“You're not a yokai,” Shuuichi said to him.

Seiji took a deep breath and said, “No, I'm not.”

Shuuichi replaced his wrist with his lips against Seiji's, hoping to distract him from whatever he had been trying to do. Seiji seemed to go along with it and even let Shuuichi push him onto his back and get on top of him as they continued. Shuuichi was soon lifting himself away after feeling a couple of unmistakable bites at his lip, though.

“Do you really want to try it so bad?”

“I'm curious. I want to know.” Shuuichi saw the wide smile and too intense eyes on Seiji's face and got the feeling that Seiji's curiosity was a dangerous thing. He remembered, though, how Seiji had looked earlier, how he had gotten worked up imagining the taste of his blood and how he himself had been reacting to Seiji then, and leaned toward allowing it.

He knew he was probably giving Seiji too much, forgiving too much, but when he was with Seiji and they were kissing, when they were touching, when they were having sex, he got the same excited feeling he had when he was chasing yokai. If he let himself, he could forget about the family that rejected him, the classmates who didn't understand him, and even about Seiji's and his relative positions in the exorcist world.

Shuuichi sighed and said, “Fine. Do it if you want then.” As Shuuichi lowered his face back down, Seiji eagerly wrapped his arms around his neck and promptly attacked his lips. It hurt, and Shuuichi resisted the urge to pull away from the pain. Seiji was licking and sucking at the area he had bitten and then he let himself fall down to the floor with a moan. Shuuichi licked his own lips, and sure enough, he tasted blood on them. He didn't get it. A little biting felt good, but he couldn't imagine wanting to break the skin himself. The sight of Seiji reveling in the taste of it did things to him, though, and he decided it was worth it for that.

He hadn't thought of how he would explain bloodied lips to anyone who noticed, but he guessed it would at least be less conspicuous than bite marks on his arm. Seiji at least didn't seem in any mood to let Shuuichi introspect much longer as he started to pull at his clothes and raise his hips up to rub against Shuuichi's. He let Seiji distract him for a little longer.

Seiji tidied himself up before leaving Shuuichi to an empty house. As they were saying their goodbyes in front of the genkan, Shuuichi suddenly grabbed onto Seiji to pull him into a hug, overwhelmed by a feeling of not wanting to let him go.

Seiji awkwardly hugged him back and said, “I need to go back home soon or they'll send a shiki to find me.”

Shuuichi reluctantly pulled back, but kissed Seiji goodbye before saying, “See you.”

The next time the two of them met Seiji's hair was shorter, and he had a small pouch for him.

“I thought this might be a fair exchange,” He explained with a laugh. “Thanks for the blood the other day.” Shuuichi opened the pouch to find a lock of black hair inside, gathered with a simple tie.

“Aren't you worried I'll use this to curse you or something?” he asked. Someone in Seiji's position shouldn't be too careless with pieces of himself. Someone in Shuuichi's position shouldn't be either.

“No,” Seiji replied. “You won't do that.” Shuuichi chose to take it as a sign of trust, and put the pouch deep into one of his pockets.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Natsume Yuujinchou so much, and have bunches more fic ideas in the works, mostly NaMato, too~


End file.
